EP2314533 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a production process in which the paper web is divided up into a variable number of print-specific partial webs according to a first format size of the finished printed product, wherein each of said partial webs is sequentially printed on both sides. Subsequent to the printing phase, the paper web is continuously cut in the transverse direction in such a way that each portion length forms a multiple of a second format size of the finished printed product. These partial webs, individually or in combination with one another, are then folded transversely at least once, and these are then cut in the longitudinal direction of the paper web, according to the width of the printed product, wherein it is also possible to carry out the folding after the partial webs have been formed.
A first embodiment consists in firstly one or more folds being carried out over the entire width of the printed paper web; then, after the fold(s) has/have been carried out, the individual print sheets are cut to a specific width in the longitudinal direction of the paper web and then each supplied to a stack. Thus, if the width of the paper web is divided up for example into four longitudinal paper webs, this results in four parallel stacks.
An additional embodiment consists in the partial webs firstly being cut in the longitudinal direction of the paper web before the folds are carried out, i.e. the folding is carried out in this case transversely to the cuts already carried out in the longitudinal direction of the paper web and affects a number of print sheets which corresponds to the number of partial webs created previously. Thus, if double or multiple folding is taken as a basis, then four double-sided, or eight double-sided printed pages are combined in each case. Regardless, the cuts in the longitudinal direction of the paper web can also be carried out in this case before or after the folds, similarly to the above explanations in the case of a single fold.
In the domain of selective binding in saddle stitchers, it is known to stack packages according to predefined lists. This generally takes place by means of selective binding controllers, which are managed by means of control systems. Said systems control both the compilation of the products by selectively activating the feeders, and the formation of the packages in the crosslapper/stacker. The package formation can be carried out by means of control signals from the controller or by means of printed marks.
EP14151766.4, which is also hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a printing system which involves knowing about the internal processes in the production and processing of printed products. In particular, precise stop positions are known, and the printing system knows at all times which print sheets have been printed completely or incompletely. Likewise, additional organisational information is also known or can be obtained immediately, i.e. by means of this printing system, the available data for the processing are made accessible at a suitable time and in a substantively accurate manner.
For this purpose, a method is proposed for recording and transferring organisational data before and/or during a printing process when producing printed products in a printing machine, which is preferably a digital printing machine, wherein said data are recorded on the basis of distinguishing features which are operatively connected to at least one printed product, referred to in the following as a printed mark, wherein the data resulting from the printed mark are transferred and/or transmitted to at least one processing unit which is connected downstream of the printing process. During the integral printing process, a first transmission of data is carried out, which data are used for at least one redundant check of the data resulting from the printed mark, which mark preferably relates to a printed product, i.e. are vital for the processing of the printed products.
Printed marks having product-related data include inter alia information about cross-cutter control based on cutting marks or book separation based on separating marks. It goes without saying that printed marks can also record other product-related data. During the printing process, according to the invention, at least one redundant check of the product-related data resulting from the printed mark is thus carried out, with the aim of establishing the extent to which said data conform to the effective data recorded or transmitted from the printing process.
Furthermore, in the domain of postroom equipment, methods are disclosed which make it possible to form predefined packages, e.g. based on postal routes or delivery points.